


THINGS I LOVE ABOUT CARLOS

by zombiefreckles



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefreckles/pseuds/zombiefreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is in list format and I'm SORRY. I've been having such a writer's block and a list was a cheat round that, and Carlos/Cecil is very compelling after all, and I CAN picture Cecil making this list WITHOUT PROMPTING. What a goof.<br/>So in addition to this involving trans Carlos, I kept ace-spectrum boyfriends in mind? This is a very ace-friendly fic at least. And I kept autistic Carlos in mind, so it's friendly to that reading as well.<br/>---</p>
    </blockquote>





	THINGS I LOVE ABOUT CARLOS

**Author's Note:**

> This is in list format and I'm SORRY. I've been having such a writer's block and a list was a cheat round that, and Carlos/Cecil is very compelling after all, and I CAN picture Cecil making this list WITHOUT PROMPTING. What a goof.  
> So in addition to this involving trans Carlos, I kept ace-spectrum boyfriends in mind? This is a very ace-friendly fic at least. And I kept autistic Carlos in mind, so it's friendly to that reading as well.  
> \---

THINGS I LOVE ABOUT CARLOS  
by  
Cecil Gershwin Palmer

 

  * wow

  * wow

  * where do I BEGIN

  * well let's begin with your head and go down to your toes

  * hair

    * WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

    * PERFECT

    * we said I wouldn't call you perfect anymore because “perfect” is stagnating and limiting but you are limitless and changing, you are the big bang, you are the birth of a universe, you are ever-expanding and evolving, you are swirling heat-energy turning into planets and civilizations and despair and science and love

    * and your hair smells like cake after a shower since you started using my shampoo

    * and it's soft and thick and curly and black and long but when it's shorter it's still cute

    * and the grey at your temples frame your face in the most enchanting way and even if your whole head goes grey and white you'll be stunning

    * and did you know your hair tapers to this funny little curl at the nape of your neck, like a curled black down feather

  * the nape of your neck

    * very warm and tender

    * one of my favorite places to kiss

  * your forehead gets these little wrinkles when you're concentrating and sometimes when you're just watching tv you look concerned but you're not concerned

  * thick fantastic eyebrows

  * big eyes that are black and sparkly

  * thick black eyelashes

    * when you close your eyes they lie across your cheeks like cinders that floated out of a fire

  * big ears that are wonderful to kiss

  * big nose that's a little crooked in the most darling way

  * very kissable cheeks

    * that push your glasses up whenever you smile

  * lips

    * WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

    * Wow.

    * you know what?

    * See attached: Favorite Kisses

    * but your lips, Carlos, they are so, _so_ ,

    * dry and chapped and better than any monument, any national treasure, any wonder of the world

  * and your teeth that are so lovely to look at, and that cute little gap between your front teeth

  * your smile that's so open and charming and will light up the earth when the sun burns out

  * and your laugh that's quiet in your throat when you're a little shy about laughing

    * and your big laugh when I tell you a joke and you can't stop yourself, and you put your hands on your stomach and your eyes crinkle and the clouds are outlined in white-silver and the whole world seems like a gift wrapped in your laugh

    * and when you laugh at your own joke you cover your mouth, but now I think you notice you do that, and you make yourself stop

  * your voice when you're talking about what happened in the lab today, or trying to argue that something that's happening in Night Vale shouldn't be happening, or when you're trying to explain why it _is_ happening anyway

    * your voice when it only appears in little thank-yous and I-love-yous and good-mornings and it's precious every time, an heirloom you thought you lost that then turns up somewhere you weren't expecting it

    * it's hypnotizing every time, maybe it's the reason time slows down

  * your silences when you're thinking very deeply about something, or not thinking at all, or just resting in my arms

  * your jawline as solid and strong as marble

  * your very kissable neck

  * your very soft, warm, and sweet-smelling skin

    * the freckles on your face and arms and legs and shoulders and back

    * the scars on your chest and the one on your thumb and the one on your knee

    * your stretchmarks

    * the birthmark on your calf

  * your very kissable shoulders, broad and supportive, a perfect place to rest my head or arm or hand

  * your arms when they're around me

    * the hugs you give me that feel like the first change of the season, life moving on but staying the same

  * your hands holding mine, or very meticulously handling lab equipment, or covered in soap when you're doing the dishes, or balled in your pockets, or tangled in your hair when you play with it

  * your broad warm soft belly and hips, other good places to put my hands or wrap my arms around

  * the soft black hair on your arms and thighs and legs

  * your toes that curl when I kiss your forehead or nose

  * and now I'm at your toes but I'm still not done. I don't think I ever can be done. So hold onto this, and give me a few years or decades, and I can write in some more.




 


End file.
